


For the First Time

by aulfromsunda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, F/M, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aulfromsunda/pseuds/aulfromsunda
Summary: Saat mimpinya menjadi kenyataan, seseorang datang untuk menambahkan sedikit warna pada pelanginya.





	For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini remake dari cerita yang pernah aku buat beberapa bulan yang lalu, 2016 kalau tidak salah, dan semoga kalian suka. Enjoy!

"Kelebat nirwana yang memaksa batas norma," Lydia tiba-tiba berguman. Aku yang sedang membaca buku tentang Perang Dunia menoleh dengan alis bertaut. Sementara itu dia menatapku dengan tatapan sebal. "Kamu kentut, ya?"

"Apa?"

"Kamu kentut, ya?" cewek berambut merah itu mengulangi perkataannya dengan telunjuk yang melintang di bawah hidungnya.

"Apaan? Nggak kok!" kataku heran, sedikit bersikap defensif. Kuendus udara di sekitarku, untuk mencari tahu bau apa persisnya yang mengganggu Lydia. Nah, ternyata dia nggak bohong.

"Kalau nggak kentut mana mungkin bisa bau begini, Stilinski," kata Lydia lagi, tidak berusaha sama sekali menyembunyikan kekesalannya. 

"Tapi bukan aku yang kentut," aku berkata pelan, menutup bukuku dengan gaya dramatis, lalu menatap cewek itu tepat di matanya. Sialan dia dan seluruh rasa percaya dirinya, ditatap begitu dia tidak kelihatan gugup sama sekali. "Kamu tahu nggak, Lyds? Orang tua jaman dahulu percaya, bila dalam suatu ruangan mendadak tercium aroma kentut, maka orang pertama menciumnya pantas dicap sebagai pelakunya,"

"Apaan?!" Lydia murka. "Itu cuma mitos, nggak masuk akal banget deh! Lagian kan di perpustakaan ini cuma ada aku sama kamu, apa kamu mau bilang kalau rak buku di belakang kita yang baru saja kentut?"

"Kata siapa cuma ada aku sama kamu? Buka matamu, Lydia! Tuh, dua meja di depanmu masih ada Derek," kataku sinis. "Menurutmu dia itu apa? Pembatas buku? Ha!"

"Tapi dia nggak mungkin pelakunya," cewek itu berkata, setelah diam dan berpikir sebentar, membuatku mengangkat alis. "Maksudku tidak mungkin seharum ini! Dia itu terlalu sempurna dan sullit untuk membayangkannya memproduksi aroma semacam ini,"

"Sempurna kepalamu!" aku mendengus jengkel. Dasar ikan lohan!

Kulihat Derek bergerak-gerak di kursinya. Mungkin merasa tak nyaman karena sesi belajarnya terganggu kegaduhan yang dibuat Lydia dan aku, tapi aku tidak merasa pada posisi untuk merasa peduli, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengabaikannya saja. Kubuka kembali buku sejarahku, untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, dan berusaha membayangkan situasi yang dideskripsikan oleh buku sialan itu.

"Aku tahu kok, dari gerak-gerikmu yang pura-pura nggak tahu itu, kamu menyimpan rahasia kotor dariku. Ayo ngaku aja kamu! Nggak apa-apa kok, palingan nanti kamu aku timpuk pake buku ini,"

"Nggak! Aku nggak mau ngaku dan nggak bakal ngaku, karena memang tidak ada yang harus aku akui. Aku nggak kentut, Lydia, nggak sebiji jagung pun,"

"Demi Martin, Stiles! Denger, ya.."

Kubiarkan cewek itu menguliahiku tentang kejujuran, yang menurut pendapatnya, dalam diriku hal tersebut sudah masuk dalam kategori dilindungi. Dari balik bulu mataku, bisa kulihat Derek bangkit berdiri, akhirnya tidak tahan dengan kebisingan yang dibuat oleh Lydia (benar, aku tidak ikut campur), dan kemana petugas perpustakaan itu? Kenapa dia tidak datang dan mengusir makhluk jejadian di sebelahku ini?

* * *

Pulang sekolah ternyata tidak seindah yang aku bayangkan. Nah, aku memang senang karena akhirnya bisa terbebas dari tumpukan kertas terkutuk itu, tapi lain lagi ceritanya kalau hujan turun deras begini. Hari ini aku tidak membawa payung atau pun jas hujan, terima kasih pada langit cerah penipu pagi tadi, dan aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Aku berteduh di bawah naungan atap pos satpam sekolahku, duduk di bangku panjang yang tersedia, dan berusaha untuk tidak mati karena kedinginan. Lydia tadi sudah pulang duluan dengan pujaan hatinya, Jackson Whittemore, yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu menyatakan rasa sukanya pada sahabatku itu. Aku turut berbahagia karena akhirnya sahabatku itu bisa bersama orang yang sudah dia sukai sejak SMP, dan ditinggal pulang duluan begini, sungguh bukan sesuatu yang pantas aku keluhkan.

Tetes hujan dari genteng itu seperti menghipnotisku. Kuperhatikan mereka terbentuk di ujung genteng, lalu jatuh karena gravitasi yang menghancurkan, menyatu dan mengalir bersama dirinya yang lain menuju selokan. Sebelum sadar apa yang sedang aku lakukan, aku menemukan diriku menghitung tiap tetesnya seperti orang kurang sehat.

Aku sangat terkejut saat tiba-tiba seseorang yang tidak aku perhatikan kehadirannya berdehem di dekatku, dan nyaris terjungkal saat menoleh ke ara suara itu. "Derek?"

Benar sekali. Cowok yang berdiri di dekatku itu adalah cowok yang sama yang beberapa saat yang lalu aku gosipkan bersama Lydia, dan aku tidak merasa malu sama sekali karena hal itu. Derek punya postur menjulang seperti tiang listrik, atletis seperti binaraga, dan punya jenis wajah yang hanya bisa kau temukan di majalah fashion terkenal. Tapi di sinilah dia sekarang, berteduh di pos satpam sekolah bersamaku, seperti anak yang dilupakan orang tuanya.

"Ngapain kamu di sini?" pertanyaan bodoh, memang. Tapi aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi padanya. Ini adalah interaksi langsung pertamaku dengannya, dan karena beberapa alasan, hal itu membuatku sangat gugup. 

Cowok ini sangat populer di sekolahku. Selain karena gayanya yang kalem, dia juga berprestasi, baik di bidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Dia kapten tim olahraga sekolahku, pernah ikut olimpiade matematika, dan merupakan murid kesayangan semua guru di bumi pertiwi. Aku yang biasa saja ini tentu saja pantas merasa sedikit terintimasi karena kehadirannya.

"Neduh," dia menjawab dengan suara dalam yang mengalun merdu di telingaku.

"Oh," kataku, menganggukan kepala dan mengalihkan pandanganku kembali pada rinai hujan di depanku. Lalu semuanya kembali seperti saat dimana seolah ada seekor gajah di antara kami.

Dia berdehem lagi dan duduk, lalu menyibukan diri dengan ponselnya, mengabaikanku yang berusaha keras untuk tidak menggeser pantatku mendekatinya. Aku sebenarnya sangat ingin bicara dengannya, bukan karena siapa dia, tapi karena itulah yang aku lakukan. Aku tak bisa menutup mulutku untuk waktu yang lama, kecuali saat tidur, yang sebenarnya masih aku ragukan. Dan keheningan ini sungguh menyiksaku sampai rasanya aku ingin menusukan pensil ke matanya hanya supaya Derek bicara padaku.

Pada menit kelima, akhirnya aku tak tahan lagi, dan menoleh siap untuk menghadapi yang terburuk. Aku mematung saat Derek menatap balik padaku dan menyodorkan sebuah payung kepadaku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan dia melakukannya. Seperti dia punya sebuah kantong ajaib, atau menarik payung itu dari ketiadaan dengan tongkat sihirnya, dan perlu satu jentikan jemari Derek untuk mengembalikan kesadaranku.

"Ah, ya?" aku berkata tak jelas, menatapnya sambil beberapa kali mengedipkan mataku.

"Ambil," katanya.

"Apa?"

"Ambil," ulangnya, menggoyangkan payung di tangannya. "Sudah sore, hujannya tidak akan reda dalam waktu dekat, pulang pakai payungku,"

"Lha, kamu gimana? Emangnya kamu bawa payung cadangan?" pikiran seperti itu harusnya tidak serta merta membuat dadaku serasa dihinggapi jutaan kupu-kupu. "Nggak mau, ah. Kamu kan perlu juga,"

"Udah, ambil aja," dia memaksa, sekarang menarik tanganku dan menjejalkan payung itu di sana. Aku berusaha menolak, tentu saja, meskipun alasannya bukan karena aku tidak memerlukannya, tapi lebih karena sebuah kesopanan. Aku baru berhenti saat cowok itu melotot padaku. "Langsung pulang, OK? Aku tidak mau kau sakit,"

Sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia bangkit berdiri, menggunakan jaketnya sebagai payung dan berlari menembus derasnya hujan. Aku menatap payung di tanganku, dengan sebuah senyum bodoh menghiasi wajahku yang pasti semerah tomat sekarang, dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti perintah Derek untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Derek Hale tidak ingin aku sakit karena kehujanan," aku berkata entah pada siapa sebelum melangkahkan kaki untuk pulang. 


End file.
